Hidden and Captured
by kari03
Summary: Mia is a powerful witch but lately she has become weaker not good when youve just run away from home entered a competition that could kill her. If Mia thought that was her only problem now the vampire that was predicted in her future has come to claim her
1. Chapter 1

I finally got the guts to run away from my home, I packed what little possessions I had and walked out on my family of whitchlings. It wasn't as if I was treated badly, it was because I wasn't given any space to breathe. Since the day I was born it was predicted that some vampire would take me away from my family before I could do what I was destined to do which was to kill some power hungry witch. Right now that witch had not appeared since I've been around whoever it was that read my future just made my life a living hell. Whenever I went out I would have two body guards with me, if I went into the human world I would have at least four guards with me. My friends well actually I didn't really have friends they only liked me for my power, so that I could teach them the tricks of the trade. The only true friend I had was Kimi that was because her future was just as bad as mine she was fated to fall in love with a vampire and kill the vampire's enemy which would cause a wars between the supernatural worlds. At least I wouldn't fall in love with a vampire my fortune said the vampire would imprint on me then abduct me. Great. I hated being used and wanted for my powers especially because of lately I couldn't control my powers I was descending into immortality most of my powers were weakening. If the elders knew what was happening to me I would be locked up in my room until I complete the change over and right now that's the last thing I need. I needed a distraction from what was happening to me and I couldn't believe my luck! There was a competition on and the prize was a clock that would be able to take you back in time only once though. I wanted to win I knew what I would do if I was able to go back in time. I would go back to see my parents before they left me. I didn't know if they were dead or alive no one would tell me. I would go back to my last memory of them before they left my life. My parents loved me I knew that in my heart it always told me they would never leave me I stuck with that. I was only ten when one day I came from witchcraft school finding that my parents were no longer there, the 'elders' said they were gone and since then I've been living under one of the elders roofs with a couple others girls who had lost their parents or struggling with their gifts. I was grateful to them but at the same time they kept to many secrets from me that my trust was dwindling. I needed to get out of here I couldn't think and I couldn't breathe here. I got changed into black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top so that my pale skin wouldn't stick out in the night when I ran. I put on a black cloak and black chucks which would help me run through the forest. With that I put on my glamour like I usually did. I didn't need some vampire imprinting on me right now. If I didn't have freedom now, I wouldn't have it with a vampire. Vampires were known to be possessive and controlling. I used a different glamour this time hiding my looks even to witches. I had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, with the glamour I choose blond hair with green eyes with tan skin hiding my unnaturally pale skin. I loved the sun but it never made a difference to my skin. I walked over to my dresser and put on my mother's pendent she never went anywhere without it which gave me hope that she was still alive. Just as I hooked the necklace onto its latch around my neck my door opened up swiftly without a knock how rude I thought.  
"Where are you going Mia?" my friend Kimi said while eyeing me suspiciously, I took the glamour away so that she knew it was indeed me.  
"I'm going" I said to her hush tone.  
"You can't" she squeaked.  
"I can, you knew I was planning this for days. Either join me or keep quiet" I said to her closing the gap between us and closing the door.  
"You can't" she said shaking me she looked really angry.  
"Come" I said to her though I didn't want her to come just in case she slows me down, sad thing to think but I was desperate.  
"Wait five minutes. God dam you!" she said walking out of my room stomping her feet. I rolled my eyes and laid down on my bed waiting for her. I knew she would end up coming with me, she wanted her freedom just as badly as I wanted mine but the only difference was she wanted someone to hand it back to her while I was stealing mine back. Five minutes later Kimi came into my room looking stressed, she wore all black just like me but her red hair was tied up while mine was out.  
"Ready?" I asked her.  
"You have a plan right?" she asked me.  
"Yup and you're not going to like it" I smiled to her. We both put on our glamour choosing new avatars and jumped out my window which was on the second floor. We both called out "Gravity come to me" and we both landed gently on the ground without a sound. I scanned the area in front of us not a guard in sight but they would be here in a few minutes I began walking when Kimi grabbed my hand yanking me back.  
"Okay what's your plan? I want to know before we leave" Kimi asked me.  
"Go into the forest enter the portal I made earlier. We are going to 'The in between'" I said to her. The look on her face was petrified.  
"We can't go there! Werewolves, witches, sorceress, demons and VAMPIRES! Will be there. Do you want me to fall on love with a disgusting vampire? Or do you just want to be abducted!" She nearly shouted but I quickly covered her mouth but I could still make out her words.  
"If we were meant to fall in love or be abducted we would have by now. Vampires know when there 'mates' are born they would have taken us my now. But they haven't because the fortunes were wrong. Now we are both strong we can handle 'The in between'" I said to her forcefully letting go of her mouth. I pushed her into the bushes near the house I knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet!  
"Of all the places you want to go you have to go there! Why the in between! We are only eighteen everyone else whose there will be at least a couple centuries older than us. That means we won't be as powerful as we are back home" She said trying to sway me.  
"We are nearly as powerful as the elders which means we are nearly as powerful as the other paranormal creatures we can handle this" I said to her.  
"You are not as powerful as before since your converting right now. I'm going to go back, if you don't come I will scream" she said her face hardening.  
Dam it, I should have left earlier when she left my room. I let out a deep breath and explained to her calmly the reason I have to go.  
"Do you know what the Soneree bhavishya is?" I asked her.  
"No freaking way. You can't compete!" she yelled okay that means she's heard of it. Which means I can't sugar coat it. Dam. The Soneree bhavishya was a brutal competition you had to dodge obstacles that could easily get you killed in order to gain the prize. The bad thing about the competition was that your competitors could kill you as well even though that was against the rules but either way it happened. I was going to go because this was my only chance to see my parents again, this completion only came around every hundred years I couldn't pass it up. Kimi started to raise her voice trying to get me to change my mind. I snapped.  
"I swear if you raise your voice one more time I'll turn you into a rat" I threatened at her bringing out my wand to prove my point.  
"You can't compete! You're not strong enough you could get hurt your not immortal! Why do you want to compete?" she asked me.  
"I want to see my parents okay" I said to her.  
Her face fell she knew she couldn't stop me. At least she had her parents who would come and visit her here. But I had no one both my parents were only child in their families and both of their parents had disappeared the way my parents had. It was becoming a tradition.  
"I can't change your mind can I" she whispered.  
"No you can't" I said meeting her gaze.  
"I'm coming with you. I'll compete as well that way you have double the chance of winning. Also I'll be there to protect you since I'm immortal already" she said to me. I rolled my eyes at her. Kimi was born immortal since both her parents were pure witches. Me on the other hand was born mortal even though my parents were pure witches as well? Everyone was baffled when I was born which just added to over protectiveness. I had to get out of here, someone would be at my room in about five minutes to check up on me if we didn't get out before that I would be Royally Screwed.  
"You don't have to come" I said.  
"I'm coming" she said forcefully. I didn't want a baby sitter and that's exactly what I'm getting.  
"Fine. The competition starts in a day. I've booked a room in the in between the portal will take us right to the hotel. Now follow me before we get caught" I said to her and like that I started running into the forest heading for my hidden portal trying to avoid getting caught in the process.

* * *

Hi everyone!  
So what did you think? any good? should i continue? please review :) even if its something negative, something is better than nothing.  
Vampires will show up later on in the story :)  
Review please,  
Thanks heaps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I and Kimi made it to the forest without being noticed I ran deep into the forest where I had hidden my portal, if I placed my portal somewhere easy the elders could easily drag me back. By having it hidden I had bought myself some time. I could hear Kimi panting behind me god she was unfit even though we had done so much fitness and martial arts training she could never last long. I slowed my pace so that she could catch her breath. We would be at my portal in three minutes and the elders will know we were both gone in two minutes which means we could get caught in sixty seconds.  
"I know your trying to keep up but if we don't get to the portal in two minutes we could get caught. So just run you can collapse later" I said to Kimi trying to be nice.  
"Maybe that's a sign that you're not meant to go" she said out of breath.  
"Maybe it's a sign that you should stay behind" I replied.  
"Soooo angry" she said back. With that she ran past me, I rolled my eyes at her she didn't know where the portal was. I ran ahead of her and then we could hear the sirens turning on at the house. It was like the sirens you hear when people escape from prison. How can we both be that important to the elders? I mean we were both just eighteen while they were a couple centuries old. They should be able to take care of any troubles they have. Why rely on new witches? I never got answers from the elders when I asked these questions that just fuelled me with reasons why I didn't want to stay at that house anymore.  
"They know we are not there anymore" I said to Kimi she nodded and we both began to sprint. If we got caught we would be utterly screwed big time. I pushed past branches and the slippery forest ground when we finally made it.  
"n.e.p.o" I said the letters to open backwards the elders would never be able to crack my portal with that password.  
"How original" Kimi said rolling her eyes thinking the complete opposite to me.  
I watched as the portal got bigger and bigger. I could hear rustling movements from behind I panicked and pushed both I and Kimi inside we both landed on the ground with a big thud.  
"Ow!" Kimi yelled in my ear.  
"e.s.o.l.c" I said to the portal out of breath.  
"I panicked sorry now get off me your so heavy!" I said trying to push her off of me, I could see we were sprawled out right in front of the hotel entrance.  
"I'm the same weight as you!" she said in defence, then she looked up Kimi's face turned into one of anger I scrunched my face when I saw her reaction, I turned my head to see a pale man standing in front of us I ignored him and tried to get Kimi to wake out of her trance and get off of me. Kimi began to get off me I could finally breathe, I went to get up when I stumbled on my shoelace that came undone I was about to fall when the man grabbed me by my elbow.  
"umm...thanks" I said letting go of him I could feel this tingling feeling coming off of his hands. His eyes widened and I quickly moved my gaze, this man was a vampire and vampires have the ability to control your minds. I'm not a puppet.  
"Stupid witches" he angrily I ignored his words, rolled my eyes and walked over to Kimi who was still looking angry I dragged her by her elbow towards the hotels entrance.  
"What's wrong with you?" I said eyeing her as we walked into the hotel lobby. The hotel was beautiful everything was golden and peaceful. I ignored most of the people that were staring at me and Kimi no need to get into a fight. The 'in between' was known for its constant war zones. One word could cause this place to go up in smoke.  
"Nothings wrong with me. You know how I am with vampires I'm always on guard unlike you. Plus he called us stupid witches he's lucky I didn't turn him into a frog" She said keeping her gaze on the floor but I could see her twitching she looked like she was avoiding someone, I looked around and saw another vampire staring us with his eyes bulging? I ignored it if something was up with Kimi she would have told me.  
"Right. Just don't get into trouble here. The elders can know we are here after we enter the competition that way they can't stop us till then don't do anything stupid. Also stop giving vampires that angry glare or else you are going to get attacked, none of them will imprint on you if you keep that face up" I said to her trying to be serious and mocking at the same time.  
"I won't draw attention to myself" she said stubbornly while trying to make her face less angry.  
We both walked up to the reception area and picked up the keys to my room I had reserved. I had paid in advance knowing fully well I would end up coming here. I knew Kimi would end up coming to and had booked double rooms.  
"You knew I was coming?" she asked me confused.  
"Yup, and I knew you would want to compete as well. I already registered you. Everyone staying at this hotel is competing in the Soneree bhavishya. I have got the people who run the event to let me and you enter the event without telling the elders" I said to her as we made our way to the elevator. I pushed number 13. I hated that number everyone in the world new it was unlucky and fait had handed me this number. Great I better not lose.  
"How did you get them to let you in?" She asked my suspiciously.  
"I did a bit of hocus pocus for them. No big deal though it did drain me a bit but it's okay it's worth it in the end. I get to compete" I said nonchalantly  
"You broke the rules! You're not meant to display magic for non-witches. You're going to get us both killed. If other supernaturals know what we can do we would be in danger for the rest of our lives. From now on tell me before you do anything. Right now I am your shield which means I get to know your actions before you even move" She said tugging at my arms.  
"Fineee" I said. If I argued with her right now it wouldn't help me. I needed to rest I had used too much of my magic just to open that portal. Luck was definitely not on my side, just when this event comes up my body decides to turn immortal. I turned my back at the doors to the elevator and faced Kimi.  
"I'll try and be less of a handful if you promise not to treat me like the elders do back home. I am capable of taking care of myself" I said to her.  
"I'll try not to" she said firmly.  
"Good" I replied, with that the elevator bell rang signalling we were on the 13th floor, the doors opened behind me just as I turned to walk out I banged into someone rock hard chest. That someone tugged at my elbows touching my flesh keeping me standing his touch gave me the same tingling feeling. I looked up and it was the guy from outside. Great.  
"Move it witch!" He yelled angrily eyeing me with such a heavy glare it was like he was trying to shot beams out of his eyes.  
Kimi pushed the vampire off of me this time and dragged me to our room. I watched as the vampire went into the elevator and disappeared. I never saw him even get on the lifts before us? Must have super speed I thought.  
Kimi opened the room we settled in and I went straight to bed while she paced up and down the room. She always did that when she was stressed, I was too tired to try and calm her down. It wouldn't work anyway I thought I was strong willed but Kimi was far stronger than me both physically and mentally.

Mason POV.

The second I helped that witch preventing her from falling I hated myself. I shouldn't have helped her. I wouldn't have felt her delicate body on mine, I wouldn't have felt that tingling sensation that ran through to my core. She must have put a hex on me it was the only explanation I could come up with, the second I touched her I craved for more of her. It has to be a hex, witches were known for cheating this must have been a ploy to knock me out of the competition with making me feel things I didn't want to feel. Why did she have to make me feel as if I had imprinted? I had had these feelings before but I had been cheated on by a vampire, she had gotten a witch to put a hex on me to make me fall in love with her. When I meet Jacinta I was so relieved I had been alone for eight hundred years and had not found my soul mate, I was lonely looking for companionship and she took advantage of that. I had only discovered she had hexed me after she was brutally murdered by a werewolf and the spell had dissolved from me, when I found out I wanted to straggle her. Good riddance. Someone who forces you to live a lie deserves nothing but death. She had trapped me for 100 years under her wing. I would do anything for her and she had taken advantage of my lonely heart. I knew the next time I meet my soul mate I would make sure she was mine, along with being by her side twenty four seven. To many vampire spouses were being murdered of recent due to rumours that a vampire half witch and vampire would destroy all things vampires stood for, whoever was killing all these innocent vampires were killing pure vampires to. No vampire would marry a witch they were cunning, power seeking creatures. Disgusting they are worse than Vampires. Witches take away your will, at least vampires don't. This witch would get what's coming to her. I waited outside the elevator on level 13. Unlucky number people would have said but for me it's my lucky number. I was born on the 13th march 1013. Thirteen just ran through me nothing bad ever happened to me when the number thirteen was involved.  
I waited as the lift finally stopped and the bell rang I watched as the door opened up and saw that witch turn around just before I could move she banged right into me. I bet it hurt her that made me smile but then it made me angry by the tingling sensation she gave me. I could feel my insides burn every fibre in my body yelled at me to claim her. Vampire instincts were strong but they were never this strong when I was with Jacinta.  
"Move it witch!" I yelled at her throwing her the most evil glare I could muster. I would have throttled her there and then and make her take this hex from me. But if I did that I would cause a scene I would have to do it tomorrow on the battle field where she would be forced to take it away.  
The girls friend dragged the clumsy blonde haired girl away from me. I didn't get why they both used glamour's to hide themselves who were they hiding from? I quickly entered the elevator. That girl was making me thirsty and making me forget why I had come to the In Between, just as the doors shut I looked at the room they were entering dam it they were in the room opposite mine! The elevator doors shut and I tried to calm myself down and tried to remember my mission. I needed to win the competition to get back the 100 years Jacinta had taken from me, she made me hate love! I could see myself turning cold and emotionless day my day. That blond headed witch had made me feel more emotions than I had felt in the two hundred years since Jacinta's death. Dam her to hell for making me feel this way. I didn't need her to save me from my doom I could win this competition and rid my life of the biggest mistake of my life and that would be meeting Jacinta. The elevator opened up to the ground floor and in walked another irritating person in my life. My best friend I had known him since I was born.  
"Why are you so angry? Your eyes are turning red. You should drink before you go into a killing spree" he said in concern. This is why I find him irritating he scrutinized everything I do.  
"Yeah I'll get on that" I said coldly pushing past him before he yanked me back inside the elevator.  
"What do you want Kade" I asked him.  
"I saw you outside when those two witches dropped in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but..but me and the red headed witch you meet today her names Kimi she's my soul mate. I've been seeing her secretly for months now" he said slowly.  
I couldn't help my actions I punched the elevator door leaving my fist imprint in the steel doors.  
"You have not imprinted they have hexed you just as I have been hexed" I said through gritted teeth.  
"You imprinted too! I know she is mine I have spent time with her she cast a spell on her self to see if she would imprint on me and she did. She hasn't hexed me" Kade said. I punched the wall again if he said anymore he would be the next thing to get punched.  
"Why do you think you were hexed?" Kade asked me I restrained myself from attacking my best friend.  
"Because it feels the same as Jacinta except the feeling is so much greater. I only meet her like twenty minutes ago and every fibre in my body is yelling out to her. I'm containing it for now but the blonde is going to get what she deserves tomorrow" I said evilly. Kade just shook his head.  
"You hide the fact you meet your soul mate from me it just proves you've been hexed" I said angrily.  
"I have not been hexed. I didn't say anything because vampires have been killed just because of that dam rumour. I will not lose Kimi when I just found her. You of all people should understand you lost Jacinta. I don't care if she forced you to love her. You still felt love for her" he said slowly.  
I couldn't restrain myself any longer I pushed Kade to the side of the elevator door strangling his neck. Yes I loved her, I felt the emotion I had also felt her lose! I carry the pain she had given to me both by forcing me to love her and then her death. I made myself hate Jacinta because of her my life was a cruel reality. I would never find my soul mate I had been looking for eighteen years since I felt my vampire senses telling me my soul mate had been born. I couldn't find her it just showed how weak I was. I slowly released Kade from my death grip and walked out of the open elevator.  
"You deny yourself of happiness just because of one mistake. Life has finally gifted you with something dear to your heart yet you dismiss it because it's a witch? I won't let you. You will meet Kimi tomorrow along with Mia" Kade said while I continued to walk out of the hotel. I will not give in to that witch Mia is not my soul mate and I will prove it.

* * *

You got to meet Mason! I hoped you liked his character :)  
Next chapter is way better! so if you want more Review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next day I woke up to see Kimi pacing up and down in the room again, this time her face was more stressed. She was dressed is a green tank top and black jeans with her fiery red hair out today she looked so beautiful unlike me. Even though she was wearing a glamour she looked beautiful she didn't need to look beautiful even without a glamour she looked gorgeous.  
"Did you sleep at all?" I asked her while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
"A little, I've been waiting for you to wake up. Okay there's something I need to tell you" Kimi said while sitting on my side of the bed. She looked really serious.  
"What is it?" I said worried.  
"I really didn't believe that the prophecy would be true okay but it is. I've been sneaking out of the Elder's homes for months now wanting my independence one night I was attacked in the human world by a gargoyle but a vampire saved me. The vampire imprintttedddd on me" Kimi said stuttering on imprinting. I just stared at her in shock. She had been sneaking out without telling me, while I had told her I was sneaking out. She lied to me. I put on an angry face I didn't want to hear more but she grabbed my arm freezing me in place. She had put a spell over me! I couldn't move she smiled a regretful smile and continued to talk.  
"The vampire I imprinted on is here. I have been seeing him for a couple months now and I love him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I just needed more time I couldn't convince you not to come to the in between so I had to tell you" she said with concern. I grunted in response she was deluded.  
"How can you fall in love with a blood sucker? They kill so many innocent people! You had a choice!" I yelled at her.  
"No I didn't have a choice, I choose to put an imprint spell on myself I imprinted on Kade too" she said. Kade must be the disgusting vampire she's dating!  
"Let me go!" I yelled at her.  
"You look worse today. I'll compete for you you could hurt yourself" she said to me trying to change the subject.  
"I don't need your help. You lied to me you kept secrets from me. I don't need you for anything. You wanted your independence you have it. You don't have to worry about me anymore" I said through gritted teeth I could feel Kimi intensifying her power of freeze over me, but I was so angry at her I couldn't calm myself even If I wanted to.  
"I know you're angry at me so I will ignore what you have just said. Kade come in" Kimi said sweetly. Instead of her freezing me I froze on my own accord. Kade was here, a vampire was in my room.  
Kade walked in he towered over Kimi, Kimi wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Kade had short chocolate hair, broad shoulders, green eyes and pale white skin. Yup he was a vampire and all I wanted to do was attack him.  
"Nice to meet you Mia" Kade said greeting me and kissing Kimi back.  
"Unfreeze me Kimi" I said to her seething.  
"Are you calm" she asked me.  
"Calm enough" I lied.  
I felt her power move out of me with that I launched myself at Kade and attacked him pushing him to the ground while Kimi yelled at me trying to yank me off which she did with ease. If I wasn't transitioning right now she wouldn't have been able to move me.  
"What have you done to her? Mind control? You sick twisted monster" I spat at Kade.  
Kade only smiled at my response and wiped the blood off of his face. At least I got one good punch in.  
"I have done nothing wrong. Why have you hexed Mason?" Kade asked me while getting up slowly. Kimi held me in her death grip preventing me from hitting Kade again.  
"I have done nothing to Mason I don't even know who that is! Now get out of my room. Kimi can't you see he's controlling you? He's making you believe you're in love!" I shouted at her. And then in walked the vampire I had run into twice he looked just as mad as me.  
"This is Mason" Kade said happily.  
"This is Kimi" Mason spat out with disgust.  
"Yes that is Kimi you foul creature" I spat back at Mason. I looked at Mason who looked even larger than Kade if that was even possible. He was more muscular and had short wavy black hair. He stood up straight like he owned the world. Power seeking monster I thought.  
"Remove your Hex witch" he said while moving past Kade and walking towards me, Kimi moved back with me while I tried stubbornly to keep my ground. I am not a push over.  
"I have not Hexed you. Now the both of you leave and never come back" I yelled again.  
"Mia calm down" Kimi said. "Mason you too" Kade said.  
That just pissed us both off even more.  
Kimi finally let go of me I resisted the temptation of killing Kade I had to save my energy for the competition which would be in about five hours time.  
"Remove it witch" Mason said through gritted teeth.  
"I cannot remove something when I don't even know what I did! I didn't even do anything not consciously anyway" I said trying to stay calm. I wouldn't know if I casted a spell I mean I am transitioning I could have put a spell over him without knowing. This was not the type of morning I thought I would be waking up to.  
"You don't know!" Mason said flabbergasted.  
"Kimi remove your glamour" Kade demanded moving closer to her.  
"Don't Kimi" I said forcefully.  
"Yes don't do it" Mason said eyeing Kimi.  
"Your stupid friend is controlling her mind! Tell him to stop!" I yelled at him.  
"Your stupid friend has Hexed him tell her to stop" he yelled back.  
"The both of you shut up. We both fell in love. Now shut it. Mia the elders will be here soon to take you back home. I can't let you compete I'm sorry" Kimi said.  
I shut my mouth and the tears rolled down my cheek I couldn't help it. She knew how much this meant to me she betrayed me. The tears were rolling down thickly everyone looked at me in shock and I saw why. My tears were red I was crying tears of blood? I ignored it. I wasn't going to stay around for the elders to pick me up. I would have to wait for the next hundred years to see my parents again. My heart ached at that thought I cried harder. I shouldn't have told Kimi.  
"Mia" Kimi said rushing over to me. Kade and Mason moved to the side watching me and Kimi. Kimi wiped the tears away from my face while I tried to push her off of me she used the freeze spell on me again I couldn't move.  
"Why are your tears red?" she asked me.  
I didn't answer her because I didn't no nor care.  
"Only vampires can cry tears of blood" Mason said he looked hurt, he walked closer to me, Kimi moved aside and let Mason touch my face I felt the tingling sensation again and scrunched up my face.  
"You feel that?" Mason asked me gently. I ignored Mason again avoiding even looking at him. But couldn't when dropped his face into my gaze, his blue eyes penetrated into my own hazel eyes I felt something connect in place I closed my eyes quickly whatever I was feeling Mason was doing it to me. Vampires were disgusting monsters which had been drummed into me and Kimi when we were little. How she could change her way of thinking was beyond me.  
"Kimi!" I yelled. She unfroze me and I tried to run out of the room. I couldn't compete anymore Kimi had taken my only chance to compete and squashed it. I made it to the room door when Kimi popped out of know where blocking my path.  
"Let me go!" I yelled at Kimi.  
"I can't, your weak I can't" she said.  
"That's great Kimi. Tell the two vampires that are in our room how weak I am! Just kill me already. You knew why I came here. You knew how badly I needed this competition yet you called the Elders. You could have rung them in front of me but instead you went behind my back just like how you do with every decision you make. I'm not waiting for the elders Kimi. I'm done. I'm done with everything to do with witches. I don't need there protection anymore if I die today or tomorrow I don't care you know why?" I asked Kimi while her face turned dark.  
"No. Why?" she asked back.  
"Because nothing would have changed in my life between today or tomorrow. I will still be miserable. I have no one there is no point in living. I am not needed I will not be missed. Now let me go" I said to her without yelling.  
"I'm not letting you go" she said in a forceful voice.  
"I won't let you go either not until you remove this Hex. I planned to make you remove it while the competition went on but it looks like your times up even before it started" Mason said hauntingly.  
"I DON'T KNOW IF I HEXED YOU!" I yelled at Mason looking directly at him. Wrong thing to do. I hadn't noticed how handsome he was. Dam it! I moved my gaze back to Kimi.  
"But I know who I can find out" I said slyly. Kimi looked confused. I had enough of this life. I was always in hiding I never got to do what I wanted it was always what others wanted me to do. To keep them happy I did what I was told but it was eating at me bit by bit. When the Elders came here to get me I would be locked up in my room until they needed me to fight that stupid witch from the prophesy. I knew what to do I started to chant the death spell.  
"I say I want to die" but I was interrupted by Kimi. "Don't do it. I can and will stop you" she yelled and started making up a spell to stop me.  
"They thinks it's a lie" I continued "Show them the truth by taking me far beyond the planes of life" with that my life started to slip away, I smiled as the world spun around me. I finally made a choice for myself and it cost me everything my will, my soul, my life. I started to fall and I watched as the floor came closer to me. I felt two steal hands catch me I looked up and through my haze could see that Mason had caught me.  
"I don't want to die in your arms" I whispered looking up at Masons whose face was frozen with shock. I threw him a glare which I think looked more like confusion.  
"You are not going to die" Kimi yelled.  
"Make sure she doesn't witch" Mason boomed. Kade walked over to Kimis side trying to comfort her. Disgusting.  
"She says she wants to die, it is a lie. Show her the truth by giving back her life far from deaths grip" Kimi recited over and over again. I tried to recite mine but Kimi's magic was far greater than my own. The tears rolled thicker over me. I started to breathe in and out slowly and forced myself out of Masons arms. The second I got up I collapsed onto the ground flat on my knees shaking my head back and forth.  
"You won't even let me die" I said with a teary voice.  
"Because you're just upset you're not thinking straight. If you were you would see that this competition could very well in fact kill you! You will see your parents again when this competition comes back you will be stronger! You will win. But you won't not in your condition" Kimi said shaking me trying to make me understand.  
"Well you doomed me anyway. Do you realise what the Elders are going to do now?" I said while shaking.  
"Yes but it's a good thing. You aren't safe, if the vampire whose mea" I interrupted her from taking.  
"It's all a hoax it's not true. Kimi just let me go. I won't compete just let me go and let me live what life I have left. You can live your life with that vampire even if its false happiness. Either way you seem to feel as if your happy with him, so I'm happy for your false sense of security. So let me go" I said to her while struggling to get up. Whatever energy I had left zapped right out of me and I landed onto the ground but once again Mason caught me.  
"Let me go!" I yelled at Mason. I could see and feel his hands clench up he was holding me so tight I didn't know him. I didn't want to know him.  
"Your not going anywhere" Mason said his eyes turning back his face was hard and cold.  
"I don't even know you! Kimi! Get him off of me" all I seemed to be doing was yelling and no one was listening. I struggled in Masons arms while he picked me up bridal style.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him panic flooding through me. I moved my black hair out of my face and I panicked even more. My glamour had unmasked me which means these two vampires had seen my face no one in the magical world had seen my face. They would be killed if the Elders found out. I felt guilty all of a sudden it wasn't their fault my glamour betrayed me, if they had forced me to take my glamour down then they deserved death but they hadn't.  
"Your coming to my home, Kade your coming with me along with your mate" Mason said.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. Kimi do something" I said panicking even more. Now I wished Mason would die at the Elders hands he was taking me without my permission. I and Kimi were trapped with two vampires. I couldn't even say a spell to save my life and all Kimi did was follow Mason. My world spun and I fainted hitting Mason's hard chest for the third time in twenty four hours.

* * *

Poor Mia she sounds so unhappy...will she ever be happy? Maybe being kidnapped my Mason may make her gloomy world filled with colours once more?  
Well these questions can only be answered in future chapters so what are you waiting for? Review and i'll keep putting up chapters :)  
The more you review the quicker i update ;) Thank you for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up from my fainting spell I could see I was still being carried by Mason we were in a dark place even though I could see the sun shining Mason was running so fast in a forest. I could see he hadn't seen me wake up so I quickly punched him in the gut which caused him to drop me. I could feel the physical toll that punch had taken on me I felt tired all of a sudden. Kimi and Kade stopped behind Mason who was picking himself off up from the ground. I didn't wait to see Mason get up I pushed through my tiredness and turned around ran in the opposite direction in which Masson was running in. I had to get back to the 'in between' I still had time to make it for the start of the competition but first I had to get away far enough to conjure a portal and get the hell out of here. Hopefully the Elders hadn't come to the in between yet if they were there I'd have to run away again.  
I ran past trees, bushes and huge rocks which were just asking me to trip over them. Rocks were everywhere it was like this forest was on a rocky mountain. I ducked below a branch as I ran only for it to nick my cheek I could feel blood running down my cheek and quickly wiped it with my sleeve. Don't need another vampire running after me right now I thought in my mind. I kept on running but when I heard I wasn't being followed I slowed down looking at my surroundings. I was alone.  
I sat down on the forest ground looking up at the sky and took a deep breath I hoped I had enough magic to conjure a portal if I didn't I would have to keep running. Kimi had turned on me she had chosen vampires over me. How could she? I couldn't trust her anymore. I threw that thought aside and started chanting a portal it wasn't going to be easy since I had to make this portal from scratch.  
I started to imagine the 'In Between' the hotel room I was in I could see it in my mind and bought my hands out in front of me but nothing happened, I could feel my hands fill with my magic but nothing was happening. I positioned my fingers into a triangle and pulled the triangle apart when I did this again nothing happened. What should have happened was the portal should have appeared growing bigger and bigger until it could fit my small frame.  
"Dame it" I said shaking. I was stuck in god knows where. I rubbed at my face to see red stuff fall off, blood. I had cried bloody tears? I didn't know why the only thing that I could think of was maybe it was a side effect of the transition. I shrugged the thought off and continued to rid myself of the tears which displayed me as weak and out of control emotionally. I noticed my hair was black which meant I didn't even have enough energy to hold up my glamour right now I was defenceless, weak and lost. Great.  
"Mia!" Kimi yelled from behind me. My legs shot up at the sound of her voice. I ran until I could no longer hear her voice she was the last person I wanted to see. If she had told me she had imprinted I would have been more careful I would have bought my charms to aid my magic. Just my luck I had to be turning when the possibility of winning such a prize comes along. I could have gone back in time back to my happy family. But now I'm stuck! I punched a tree in my haste and instantly I could feel the wood splint my knuckles I held back a cry not wanting to give my location away. I sat back against the tree blowing at my knuckles it hurt so bad I was glad for the pain it drew away the attention from my parents for a few seconds.  
"I knew she wouldn't be able to find you. Look what you did to yourself! Why did you punch me?" Mason said appearing in front of me out of thin air. Dam he's fast. Mason picked up my hand and began licking at my wound. I tried to tug my hand away but Mason was strong. He licked until my wound healed with each lick the sensation his touch gave me caused me to burn for more of him. Mason stared into my eyes it made me feel uneasy I got up moving away from Mason warily.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Now come closer you have other wounds that need to be healed" Mason said more like an order than a gesture.  
"I'm fine here. Where have you taken me?" I asked him still walking backwards as he walked forward.  
"You are in the vampires plane. It isn't safe for you to roam around in a forest without a vampire escort. You will be safe in my home now come" he said forcefully. I could feel the force of his voice commanding me to come to him it took all my power to refuse him.  
"I didn't even want to come here. Now take me back I need to get back to the In Between" I said forcefully trying to fight him. Masons body tensed up he looked huge! And Muscular. His eyes flickered at my disobedient he must not be use to not getting his way. I turned my head away from Masons clearly he wasn't going to let go so I began to run from Mason once again I only made it five steps before he appeared in front of me Mason bent down holding my elbows in place I couldn't move or pry his hands off of me. He pushed my back against a tree in the forest.  
"Let go of me!" I screamed.  
Masons eyes glassed over like my words had hurt him? Mason's head lowered to my cheek he began to lick my face where I had cut myself. I was frozen I could feel the tingling sensation growing wilder by his touch. No one had ever made me feel this way I could feel myself melting under his touch but I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be feeling this for a complete stranger I moved my head to the side and gave him an evil glare which only made Mason's face harden.  
Mason picked me up bridal style once more and started running. The entire time I was in his arms I struggled this time Mason was prepared for my attacks with each punch it was becoming more painful for me than for Mason. But I continued the entire way until we finally came up to a castle which scared me half to death. It looked cold, dark and haunted. Yep I'm a witch afraid of ghosts but I won't tell anyone that secret.  
"Let me go!" I yelled again. Mason strolled on in and ran up all the stairs faster than he had run through the forest. Everything blurred I couldn't see a dam thing and his speed was making me feel ill. Finally he came to a stop and entered a room where he dropped me onto the bed gently and locked the door with him still inside.  
"What do you want?" I asked him aggressively.  
"You" he said.  
"I'm not a possession. Why have you taken me" I said.  
"You are mine" he said darkly walking back to the bed. I rolled over to the other side of the bed not wanting him to touch me though my skin yelled for more.  
"I am not yours" I yelled back with my hands clenched.  
Mason wiped to my side in an instant and pushed me back down on the bed aggressively.  
"You. Are. Mine" Mason said each word separately. I cursed myself trying to make fire come out of my hands but my magic was failing me. Mason continued to stare at me while I stared at his eyes which never flickered away from my face. I finally understood what he was saying and all I could think was I need to get the hell out of here.  
"You did not imprint!" I yelled at him shaking.  
"I did" he said forcefully.  
"I could have hexed you!" I yelled directly in his face. I hoped I had hexed him at least I can be rid of him and try and have a life of freedom.  
"You proved you hadn't hexed me with your silly attempt to end your existence the second your glamour faulted in my mind I had imprinted. If you had hexed me your spell would have dissolved within my body but it didn't it only grew bigger" Mason said.  
"I do not know you. I do not wish to know you now take me back taking me against my will only provokes me more. I want to leave" I said to him.  
"You are staying" he said this time showing me his fangs trying to threaten me. My stomach sank I was stuck here. If my magic hadn't faulted on me I could have gotten out of here my now.  
I closed my eyes and let the silent tears roll down, Mason was still holding me down tightly I was weak and I hated that fact. I felt Mason's body shake above me I opened my eyes to see Masons face tortured. I couldn't understand what his problem was until I touched my hand to my face. I was crying blood again. Masons face edged forward his face brushed mine and he instantly drew out his tongue to taste my blood. Disgusting monster I thought mentally.  
_'I did not chose to be this way'_.  
I could hear Masons voice in my head I could feel my panic growing, this vampire was strong. If he could do this then what else can he do! Running away from here wasn't going to be easy. Kimi what the hell have you gotten me into! I yelled in my mind.  
"She couldn't have stopped me from taking you. The smart choice she made was coming here as well" Mason said voicing his opinion and then continued "You will not try to run away" he said ordering me.  
"I have my free will. I do not want to be with you. My life has just started I'm only 18! How old are you!" I said trying to fight him at every turn.  
"You had free will. Now you just have a will sometimes you will win and sometimes I will win. For now your will in mine you are in no state to go anywhere. If you chose not to follow my words then I can force them upon you. Chose wisely" he said darkly and got off of me. I laid there on the bed while he turned to the window and gazed outside. I tried to conjures a portal again this time I managed to get it to open up but it was far to small. I shoved my hand through It and began to pull at its edges trying to make it bigger. Mason turned around and saw what I was doing and only smirked and then put up a furious face.  
'_Stop what your doing'_ he commanded, I could see my hands trying to come to my side but I fought against Masons compulsion my hands were shaking from disobeying.  
_'Come to my side now'_ Mason said. My legs started walking towards Mason on their own accord again I tried to fight but my hands and legs were no longer under my control the link between my mind and body severed because of this monster. I gave him a hated look. This monster was making me want to leave even more. I hated being controlled and this monster could control even my will.  
"I see you chose to disobey me, Next time I won't be so nice with the punishment" Mason said against my ear I could feel his breathe on my neck and moved backwards because of it.  
_'That disgusted of me? You will love me eventually' _he said in my mind.  
"Only if you use your compulsion will I love you. Force me to love you know that it would be a false sense of love" I said to him boldly.  
"I'm very aware of what false love is. It would do me good, but not to you. I know with time you will give in. For now you need to rest since your spell has sucked you dry" Mason said I could sense the teasing his words bought and scoffed at him.  
"I will not rest until you let me go" I said folding my hands and walking towards the door.  
"Silly witch" Mason said and walked back up to me. For a second I thought he was going to open the door. But I could hear Mason laughing in my head. He cupped my face in his giant hands and forced me to look into his eyes.  
"Sleep now" he said the force of his words come down like snow from a mountain I couldn't stop the force his words were bringing.  
I felt my eyes drop down against my will, the light coming from the window made me even sleepier. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I tried to fight Masons compulsion but couldn't he was to strong I felt my body fall beneath me only for Mason to catch me.  
"I will get out of here" I said to him about to fall into an unwanted slumber.  
'I won't allow you to' he said forcefully and then I fell asleep acknowledging that I would have to wait one hundred years to see my parents again. If I wasn't able to get out of here I will make Mason's life a living hell.  
_  
_Masons POV

I moved Mia back onto the bed and studied her small frame. Why couldn't my mate be a vampire instead I got a witch who was mortal turning immortal who could very be half vampire. She's weak vulnerable and absolutely loves to disobey me. I knew she hated her 'will' being taken from here who better to know the feeling of will being snatched away. I would not do to Mia what Jacinta had done to me. I would only use my compulsion to make her better stronger. The only way I could do that would be to keep her at my side at all times. Vampires were killing their own kind at the moment if they saw Mia right now they'd kill her in a heartbeat. I wouldn't lose my true soul mate like I had lost my false one. I have been alive for a thousand years and I have finally found my soul mate I gave into my selfish need ignoring what Mia wanted. She would love me I would make her fall for me once she stopped being so hard to handle. Mia truly was my soul mate as I had watched her cast her death spell on herself I could feel my insides shatter piece by piece. I didn't understand why until her glamour peeled off and I saw the true Mia. I couldn't believe it only twenty four hours since I had meet Mia and I had gone from hating her to head over heels for her. But that was only due to the imprint. We were both alike both alone. She wanted to leave me only to enter that competition I won't allow her to go to the 'In Between' if she went there I may never see her again. She was weak that competition would only kill her and I won't allow it, if she won she would change the future and I may not get to see her again.  
I had to go see Kade and his mate and ask how to treat Mia better. From reading her mind I could see I was pushing her away than bringing her close. She found me strange and unfamiliar and was unwilling to get to know me. I pushed through her mind I could see she was dreaming an old memory one with her mother and father. I turned that dream off for her it would do her no good to dwell on her misfortune, my gesture caused her to toss in the bed I pushed further into her mind trying to make her sleep deeper. The deeper I went the more resistance I was met with. Even though she was physically weak mentally she was like dynamite. But she wasn't strong to stop me. After I was satisfied she wouldn't wake up until I commanded her. I moved her hair away from her neck and bit down on her soft pale skin. I needed to mark her before she tried to run again. If she got her powers back I wouldn't be able to keep her here but at least by biting her I would know where she is for the rest of her life. This fact only my race knew. I bit down twice my signature marking showing she was claimed. I drank from her, her body was full of unused untapped power that was screaming to be used. Her blood taste like honey I quickly stopped before I lost myself in my mind. I licked the wound and sealed it. I watched Mia's expression even though she was sleeping from her face I could see she wasn't having a pleasant rest. I walked out of the room looking for Kade, I didn't know what to do with Mia. I needed help.

* * *

Will mia wake up to a new reality or will she continue to fight the world? Well review and i'll upload with the answer.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! keep it up :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Masons POV

I ran down the stair to the room I knew Kade and Kimi where dwelling in. It was the room I gave Kade whenever he came to visit me. Kade knew I was coming and had the door opened for me.  
"How did it go?" Kade asked me concerned. I looked at Kimi who was biting her nails I could see she didn't enjoy being in the vampire plane. No Witch would want to be here right now since so many vampire brides were being killed.  
"Not too good. She still wants to leave even though she knows that we belong together" I said in irritated voice. Was it meant to be this hard when you find your one true love.  
"Of course it was going to go bad! You took her without asking if she wanted to come with you! I'm sure you have understood her by now after the rambling she did in the hotel room. Mia hates to be controlled and that's exactly what you're doing" Kimi said agitated.  
"Then help me to win her over. I cannot leave her so don't tell me to do that. Mia is weak she needs my help. If I have to use my compulsion on her just to make her safe I will. But just help me deal with her" I asked Kimi.  
She got off the bed she was sitting on and walked towards me Kade followed Kimi warily. Witches were sometimes spontaneous when they attacked. Kimi also hadn't come here on her own free will. Kade had forced her to come.  
"Try to get to know her. Don't behave as if you do know her it will just make her angry. Give her freedom in this plane if you don't give her the slightest bit of control it's all a lost cause" Kimi said raising her hands in the air. She continued to talk while I mentally took notes. Mia was a stubborn Witch kept under the watchful eyes of her Elders. When Mia got better I would show her things that she hadn't seen before due to the Elders control over her. I could feel Mia trying to get out of her deep sleep she was ripping at the layers of sleep I had placed on her. I had to get back to my room before she tried to escape. I had made threats showed her my fierce looks yet she wasn't scared of me, she was strong willed which meant she would definitely try to escape again.  
"I want to see Mia" Kimi said forcefully.  
"Not yet, let Mia get stronger she's weak if she sees you she will just argue with you" I said turning around about to leave the room. I had everything I needed.  
"At least tell Kade to let me use my magic" she said irritated.  
"No. I'm sure Mia wants to leave just as badly as you do. I will not let magic take her from me. So Kade do not give your mate her magic back" I said threateningly.  
"Kade!" Kimi yelled about to punch the wall with her fist but Kade stopped her pulling her into him. I mentally laughed at both of us. We both found witches who hated our over baring nature. I didn't care they had to get use to it.  
"See you two later. My Mate calls" I said with a smile in Kade's direction he gave me a small laugh and I ran out of the room.  
I opened my room door and ran to the bed throwing the covers off the bed. Mia wasn't in her bed I closed my eyes and sensed where she was and all I could feel was fury growing within me. Was she trying to make me kill her? The monster within me didn't like the thought of her away from me I started shaking in rage but for Mia's sake I had to contain myself.

Mia's POV

I was dreaming black. Just black. It was like I was in a prison with not a ray of hope it made me feel weak which I absolutely loathed feeling. I don't know what I was doing but I pushed at the barriers in my mind trying to crack Masons demand to keep me asleep. One by one the barriers broke and I could feel myself waking up. I kept pushing until my eyes finally opened. I felt exhausted.  
The first thing I did was try and open the portal like before and again I failed. Next I saw the window and without thinking I was climbing out the window climbing the window ledge. I made it three steps before I saw the rock from under my foot fall down, I grabbed onto the rock above me preventing me from falling. I breathed out hard my heart was pounding hard. I should have thought this through!  
"Gravity come to me" I chanted. I pushed my foot off the ledge but I felt nothing. Not the tug of my gravity trying to pull me down gently.  
"Gravity come to me!" I said forcefully and stuck my foot out again. It didn't work. Stupid Monster Mason he must have rendered my magic useless unless he allows me to use my magic will it work.  
"Get back here now!" Mason said sticking his head out the window.  
"Nope" I replied and started crawling further away rocks began to fall all around me. I could hear Mason growling at me.  
_'Come to me now!'_ Mason yelled in my mind. For some reason I had control over my own body and I didn't even know what I was doing to reject Masons compulsion.  
"Let me leave this place. Then will I come to you" I said strength in my voice but inside I was scared as hell I could fall and I really didn't want to.  
"Come back before you hurt yourself" he said angrily and started to climb the wall trying to reach me. My stomach sank I couldn't escape him. I began to walk further away but Mason was faster he moved so gracefully, none of the rocks even broke off where he steeped even though I bet he weighted ten times more than I.  
"Get away from me" I said in a shaky voice my heart beating rapidly my panic growing. If he caught me who knew what he would do?  
"You are mine. I told you that so why would you run away?" He said to me angrily while he grabbed me around my waist spinning me around my back was clinging to his chest while my feet were dangling in the air freely.  
"Do you want me to let go?" Mason said threateningly against my ear.  
"Yes" I said without stuttering.  
"Good" he said and let me go only to catch me. He was teasing me. I could feel the rush of blood in my head giving me a headache. Again he was scaring me but I wouldn't let him get to me.  
"That was your lesson for trying to escape. Fear of what might have happened if I hadn't caught you. The fear you have made me feel today for your second stupid attempt to leave this world" he said while pushing us back towards his room. Once we got back he continued to hold me tighter to himself while I tried to squirm my way out.  
"Let me go!" I yelled.  
Mason spun me around to face him his blue eyes piercing into my own. I tried to look away but couldn't he had control over me again.  
"I will not let you go" he said darkly to me his face was a shadow of darkness did he know he was scaring me?  
"I'm not trying to be cruel but I will not lose my life mate when I just found her. I will not" Mason said shaking me. In his eyes I could see pain but just as I saw it his defences went up and all I could see was a vampire who loved to make people follow his orders. Mason let me go and walked out of the room without a word? I felt confused but at the same time I was frozen I couldn't move I could feel the rage building up within me. The jerk froze me in place! I tried of thinking how I escaped his forced sleep but I didn't know what I did that meant I was stuck like this until he came back! He left me staring at the window looking at the sun setting I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. Everyone outside in that forest was free to do as they pleased while I was coped up in here like an untamed animal. It was not my fault I behaved this way. I no I'm selfish but I allowed enough people in my life to tell me what to eat, what to wear, where to go, when to be back home. My life was run by a timetable with a thousand rules. Of which I had broken around ninety nine percent since I ran away from the Elders. Nor did I want to know or care what they thought of me. They only took me due to the prophecy which I had now chosen not to fulfil why should I? Elder's where hundreds of years old meaning they should be more powerful than me they could take care of the problem. I was mealy eighteen years old how could I accomplish something they could not.  
I guess I was stuck here with Monster Mason until I completed my change over into immortality and gained control over my magic. For now I could only think or dream of ideas of getting out of here. I knew the second I got out of here I would enter the human world where I would be much safer. I would live a human life with the added bonus of my powers I would be able to obtain everything I needed or wanted. I would be the one in control.  
I heard the door open and quickly changed my pace of thinking I didn't need Monster Mason picking up on what I was thinking. I looked outside and watched the sky get darker and darker. I listened to Mason walk around the room putting something down on the table next to the bed and then slowly walk over to me. I could feel him slowly unfreeze me I wanted to punch him so badly but I knew that would get me nowhere with this guy.  
"I have bought you dinner" Mason said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the plate of food.  
"I'm not hungry" I said stubbornly. It was true though I hadn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast. Since I had been changing into immortality I couldn't keep anything down the only thing I could keep down was water but that made me feel dizzy so I stopped drinking water to. I looked at the food and it sent waves of nausea at me Monster Mason had bought me soup and bread. All ready I could imagine throwing it all up.  
"I read your mind. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning you have to eat you can't afford to lose any more weight. There's hardly any meat to your bones" Mason said while gliding his fingers up and down my arms sending the tingling sensation all over my body. I pushed at his hand and he smirked in response.  
"Have a bite" he said tearing off a bit of bread and dunking it into the soup while still holding onto one of my wrist. The food reached for my mouth but I held still no way could I eat right now. Mason stared at me in confusion I hoped like hell he wouldn't force me to eat.  
"I won't force you. But I'm asking you to try and eat please" I could see from his expression that it was hard for him to even force those words from his mouth. My stomach twisted not wanting the food but my mind wanted to please Mason. I felt confused why would I want to please Mason? I knew he wouldn't let me go until I ate a bit so I took the bit of food Mason was holding into my free hand. Mason watched me as I ate the bread, as I swallowed I could feel my body protesting I forced it down and knew I wouldn't be able to get another piece down. I felt like gagging.  
"Why do you act like you know me?" I asked him covering my mouth with my hand.  
"Because I do" he answered.  
"Why can't I leave?" I asked him calmly.  
"Because I cannot survive without you now that I have found you" he answered quietly.  
"Why can't I leave and you just visit me when you need to see me?" I asked him trying to change his mind.  
"It won't work" he said a bit darkly.  
"We haven't tried. I barely know you I don't want to be here" I stated clearly.  
"Ask me what you want till your satisfied you know me" he said back grabbing my chin to face him. I hadn't realised my face had turned from his I was trying to focus on not vomiting in front of a vampire. Displaying weakness is something I hated doing.  
_'The food will stay down' _Mason boomed inside of my head. My stomach did flips and then all of a sudden I didn't feel like gagging but I knew I couldn't eat.  
"I don't want to be here I see no reason to know you" I said to him trying to get his hand off my chin.  
"You are stuck here until I say so, so till then get to know me" he said back blankly.  
I breathed in and out heavily this situation wasn't fare. I was weak I had nothing to lean against I could go mad if I wasn't fuelled with pain of loneliness.  
"You are not alone" he said in concern.  
"Get out of my head!" I said angrily.  
"Not until you promise to stop calling me Monster Mason" he said mockingly.  
"I'll stop saying it if you let me go!" I said angrily.  
"Your going in circles" he said tugging at my chin which I hadn't been able to pry his hands off of.  
"How old are you" I blurted out. He released my chin and I rubbed at it, his touch was gentle and I hated him for it. I did not need to be reminded of where he touched me by body screamed every time he touched me wanting more.  
"Next question" he passed.  
I rolled my eyes at him and started guessing this was something he didn't want me to know which meant I wanted to know.  
"One hundred?" I asked. He didn't even sound phased by my answer. Must be…  
"One hundred and fifty?" I asked he didn't like me guessing I could feel anger leak from him.  
"Next question" he said darkly.  
"You told me I could ask any question?" I whined totally unlike me.  
"I did not say I would answer" he said back coldly.  
"I just want to know what I'm dealing with. You're angry and then you're happy. You change emotions so much it's not funny. You can be nice one minute to me and then scare the living hell out of me. I've known you for only a couple hours and I've seen furious, dangerous, powerful, overprotective, overbearing, ordering, domineering Mason. It's like you're from the dark ages hundreds of years old where everyone did as you said. Your word is like law" I said to him and then continued "you hate the fact I have guts to disobey you. You're not use to it, every time I do something you hate your eyes flash over into black. I will not change who I am to suit your needs. I want my will so stop using your compulsion on me" I finished off.  
"I am all those things you stated but I was not always like that. You wanted to know my age I'm 1023 years old" he said eyes glued to my face to see my reaction.  
"No way! You're…you're so old! How can you even think of keeping me here?" I said moving away from him. He was 1023 years old he had lived a life full of freedom what about me? He looked twenty five you couldn't tell he lived for hundreds of years with his perfect skin and sculptured body. Dam it! Stop thinking of him! Stop it stop it stop it! My mind yelled at me. Mason cannot and will not get to me that easily.  
"I look 23 that's when I changed into a vampire" he said face still straight and walking towards me.  
"Stay where you are" I said to him he defied me and continued to walk over to me, we circled around the room before I could feel the tiny bit of food being rejected by my body I dropped to my knees and covered my mouth trying hard not to puke. Mason was at my side patting my back I edged away from him only for him to pull me into his lap. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead I shouldn't have eaten the food.  
"I'm going to be sick" I said to him Mason quickly took me to the bathroom I puked the tiny bit of food out into the bathroom sink while Mason continued to pat my back trying to comfort me. I tried to make him stop but he was adamant. After I rinsed the sink out I splashed my face with water trying to rid myself of the blood still dried on my face. I felt zapped and it was all Monsters fault.  
"I'm sorry" he said worriedly.  
My heart speed went up by the sound of his voice he sounded hurt and I could feel myself protesting by the way I had made him feel. I started to breathe in and out quickly I didn't understand why I was feeling this way and it was suffocating me literally. I dropped down onto the bathroom floor Mason carried me out I was too tired to protest he put me in the bed and jumped in.  
"Get out" I said weakly. Dam my voice.  
"You're cold" he said as if that meant he could sleep in the same bed as me. I am not cold.  
"You feel cold" he said out aloud.  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I all but yelled at him in my mind and feel asleep.

I was in bed not wanting to get out I was stuck here what was the point of even moving? I as trapped with a Monster who didn't know how to behave he scared me and then he tried to be nice and then he would end back to where we started. He scared me.  
"Drink this" I heard Mason say.  
I opened my eyes waking up I looked outside it was sunny everything my life wasn't. If only what I read in books were true that Vampires couldn't walk in the sun my escape would have been so easy.  
"I would walk through fire to get to you. Now drink this" he said moving the orange liquid towards my mouth I sniffed at it and cringed.  
I sat up in the bed and grabbed the glass out of Masons hand and sat it on the side table.  
"I'll drink it later" I lied.  
'Drink it' Mason ordered me. I felt my hand grab the glass involuntarily I drank the glass while mentally gagging this stuff was disgusting. I finished the glass and glared at Mason for forcing that drink down my throat. Mason looked relieved I had drunk the liquid which was rather thick and warm. eww.  
"Why did you force that disgusting liquid down my throat?" I asked him hoarsely but he ignored me.  
"How do you feel?" he asked me while touching my forehead and checking my neck.  
"Stop touching me" I said and pushed his hands off of me. The last spot he touched me started to burn I put my hand to my neck and felt four swollen lumps on my neck. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom while Mason just stood there watching me. I ran to the bathroom and was horror stricken he bit me! My fear instantly turned to rage. Mason appeared behind me I watched his expression in the mirror reflection I knew I wouldn't be able to hit him so I decided I to smack the glass but Mason grabbed my hand stopping me from even harming myself.  
"You jerk!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and then continued "you bit me!".  
I started to feel ill I could feel that drink he had shoved down my throat coming up I was conflicted between rage and nausea.  
"I had to claim you" he said as if that was a good enough excuse.  
"You did not have to claim me! You had a choice!" I said trying to free my wrists from his monstrous hands.  
"Calm down" he said ordering me.  
I could feel my rage boiling up with my nausea subsiding and all of a sudden Mason went flying out of the bathroom. I looked at my hands not knowing what I had just done. I managed to get Mason off of me and ran for the bedroom door which swung open even though it was locked. I heard Mason growl behind me but I continued to run trying to conjure a portal to get the hell out of here. But of course my magic failed to give me what I truly wanted. Me turning into immortality was interfering with my magic and Masons compulsion, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.  
_'STOP!'_ Mason yelled in my head. I clutched at my head and continued running I turned down a corner smacking right into Kimi. We both ended up on the floor she started yelling at me I quickly got up and yanked her upright dragging her along with me.  
"Open a portal for me now!" I ordered her.  
"I can't. Kade used his compulsion on me" she said dully.  
"You're unbelievable! You took the one thing that could have made my life happy. You've made it worse" I said letting go of her and continued to run. There were so many stairs winding down I was starting to feel dizzy.  
"I did it so you wouldn't die. You were weak you would have been killed" she stated trying to yank my hand trying to stop me from running.  
"I would rather die. Life sucks right now" I said smacking her hand away.  
"You found your life partner" she said.  
"I'm not ready for this! I want freedom. I want to be alone. I want something after giving in to everyone's demands" I said back proclaiming my selfishness. I didn't care. The stairs finally finished I saw the front door in plain sight and ran towards it, Kimi grabbed my hand yanking me backwards and I just yelled at her.  
"Let go!" I yelled at her all of a sudden I could feel my energy leaving my body "What the hell are you doing to me?" I asked her.  
"I'm doing nothing. Your giving me your energy" she said back shocked and continued "You're giving me a lot" she stated. I started feeling weaker and weaker.  
"You're so weak where is this energy coming from?" Kimi said shocked.  
Kimi let go of my hand and I collapsed to the ground. Kimi tried to help me up I quickly said no if she touched me she would drain me again.  
"I don't have control over my body anymore" I said sounding exhausted my fear that Mason would come down those stairs any second filled me with adrenalin I started running towards the door when all of a sudden my feet were swept up off the ground. I looked up to see Mason.  
He gave me a menacing look which made me keep my mouth shut, and then glared at Kimi.  
"Why didn't you yell for Kade?" Mason said aggressively to Kimi while hugging my tighter.  
"I thought I could stop her" Kimi said glaring at Mason.  
My head lolled to the side I felt zapped my breathing was coming out heavily. I bought my hands to my ears blocking out everything they said. They were both arguing and it irritated me. I watched Kimi turn red with fury and Mason getting just as furious that I could see that his fangs were slowly elongating. Kade came to Kimi's side and tried to make them both hush. They were basically screaming at each other, I removed my hands from my ears listening and trying to take notes on how to calm Monster Mason down, he seemed to get angry quite easily. Who knew when I was getting out of here may come in handy to know these types of things I thought to myself.  
"Give me my magic back I don't want to be here" Kimi screamed at Kade, that caught my attention I raised my eyebrows about to speak when Mason turned his head to face me giving me a look to keep my mouth shut. Dam him and his evil looks seriously if you saw his face you would keep quiet too.  
"I cannot until Mason says I can" Kade said hugging Kimi to him while she tried to push out of his arms.  
"Keep an eye on your Mate Kade. If she took Mia away from me, well you know what I am capable of doing" Mason said darkly that it made Kimi keep her mouth shut. Mason speed back to my dungeon and put me back on the bed I looked at the wall I had thrown Mason on it left a dent I must have hurt him badly, guilt tugged at me.  
"Did I hurt you?" I said whispering.  
"Yes" he said angrily.  
"I didn't hurt you on purpose unlike you" causing an argument. I touched my hand to my neck feeling the bumps. I was claimed without even knowing it.  
"I do not care" he said and cupped my face in his big hands the sensation was like an electrical impulse bringing me back to life. My eyes widened at him.  
"You need to understand you cannot run from me. I know where you are, I know how you're feeling, I know you're every thought. You cannot escape me so stop fighting it. I'm sorry I bit you but it had to be done I do not want you claimed by another" he said touching the bite mark with his finger.  
"You act as if you own my life. Give me freedom and I won't run away" I said to him being serious. I knew I couldn't get out of this situation I had no magic which meant I had no means of getting away. I had to compromise.  
"When your magic returns and you try to escape I will still be able to find you" Mason said warning me of my decision.  
My heart speed up it was compromise or never get out of here "Yes I get what you're trying to say. I'll stay with you as long as I have my freedom. No more compulsion" I said to him my eyes closing over.  
"No more escape plans" he said seriously shaking me to keep me awake.  
"Only if you let me have my freedom and no more compulsion" I answered.  
"Fine" he said.  
"Fine" I replied and grabbed his hands in mine and told him to let go. He released my face slowly and walked out of the room. I was too tired and feel asleep. Stupid body, stupid magic, stupid vampire!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

So what do you think? Was Mia telling the truth? or will she try to escape once she gets her magic back?

Review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
